Musings
by Aries75
Summary: while Takaomi Kun finds himself questioning few of his life choices, our heroine Mafuyu single minded focuses on her goal and will pull every trick in the box to fulfill it. If she gets some help(meddling really) well it a plus.
1. Chapter 1

A black haired man made his way through friday rush hour with a scowl frimly in place that was quickly becoming permanent fixture dealing with all educational board old geezers who try finding fault with his way of running his grandfather's , how he longed to punch all those bastards rather than mince his only relief was Midorigaoka is running smoothly, infact

it is named one of top 5 schools in Japan for past 5 years.

Soon he pulled into his apartment parking lot and made his way to his pent house. Once inside he made beeline to the fridge loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, grabbing a beer, he flopped uncermoniouly on the couch closing his eyes and soon drifted to sleep only to blink awake when his phone started ringing. After a few minutes of fumbling for his phone he answered it with a groggy hello only to be met with a overly cheerful tone for 11'oclock something and equally loud voice from other end"Takaomi kun, what took you so long to answer? And guess what happened today? You will never believe it, who I came across today! Do you remember that time ..." Takaomi cut of her rant saying "Mafuyu, shut up or I will hang up. Just because you dont have any friends in college doesn't mean I want to hear you talk my head off. Now you have 5 seconds to say something important or useful, or else I am going to sleep"

However Mafuyu was unperturbed by his words since she was used to far worse (only from him and she knows he doesn't really mean it) and continued " Sssooo meaann, hearrtlesss, Takaoommmii kunn. And for your information I have 1000's of friends and cute juniors who look up to me, they treat me like idol you know."

At this he simply ended the call got up from couch and made way to his bedroom. Once again the phone rang and knowing it was Mafuyu, he picked it up after 4 rings and heard her crusing his head off and wondered where did she learn such colorful vacabloury. After a few seconds he sighed and asked " What is it Mafuyu? I had a long day and you're getting on my nerves. If you called to spout nonsense call someone else"

"HaHa very Funny.I called you to re-remind of the reunion of our club on day after tomorrow" she said hotly. "yes, I remember since you and everyone were so gracious to remind me continously for past 2 months"he replied in a bored tone knowing that it will make her more angry. He thought more to himself how red Mafuyu becomes when is angry or embrassed, even her ears turn red and cheeks flush making her look her a tamato.

His musings are cut off by Mafuyu's voice "Don't be such a bastard if we are only trying to " she pouted.

He grinned at her and said "Fine Mafuyu. Dont be so prickly and I will be there. Goodbye Mafuyu." "I am not prickly you jerrrkk, Aaugh! why did I even like you back in high sch ..." Before she could complete. he hung up on her once again and put his phone in silent mode.

As he settled to bed it clicked toTakaomi that Mafuyu said "did like not like you",like she insisted again and again the past 5 years. Come to think of it he no longer recieved her calls or date invitations(however poorly planned and sometimes plain stupid because who was he kidding this is Mafuyu the most ungirly girl, no scrath that woman in world and oblivious as potato) for past few days or was it months .If he remembered correctly it has been five months since Mafuyu tried to barge into his life with her crazy plans to make him realise his love for her.

He thought, it's not like he didn't love, no love is a strong word, like or really like her, but looking back to that day nearly end of her final year it felt wrong somehow looking at her in her school uniform standing there and widly suttering and blushing as she confessed her love and ran at top speed that she felt a cloud of dust in her wake. He remembered clearly his reaction of elation,possesiveness at first but by next day he felt sadness and several mixed feelings as he gave it proper thought considering his circumstances being her big brother/mentor since her childhood and how easily Mafuyu believes in people even perfect strangers and once enemies and how she believed that he was her nice next door oni chan and first love when they met again in her first year. And also there was the matter of him being her teacher also soon to be chiarman of Midorigaoka for which he worked so hard and finally acheived along with several other matters to face if he tried to make something of this confession.

So with heavy heart he made up his mind and decided to act his usual way when he broke into her house with a firm scowl and menancing aura and lectured her with a few thacks to her head saying how she was losing those few brainless if she was having delusions of being in love and confusing between freind/idol/mentor and lover,and for final blow he also added "like he would go for a brat and so unsexy one", for which she got red face angry and started shouting which he expexted" I love you Takaomi Kun just because you think I am stupid, I don't confuse between freindship and love and I know you do feel something for me too."She spoke with bravery and honesty but the entire time her eyes were pleading and fearful and so many other emotions he couldn't made his heart clench seeing her like this, it made him almost giveup but he somehow found found his resolve and with all coldness he could muster he told "Mafuyu stop this madness or this will be my last warning." with that without waiting for reply he left her apartment. Instead of going to his place he decided to stay away for 2 days which he did and also avoided her until her graduation.

On the last day of her graduation she finally cornered him in his office and did the most shocking thing when she grabbed him by his collar dragging him to her level and told him looking straight in the eye "Saeki Takaomi, if you think I will be intimated by your scowl and aura, you are mistaken. I,Kurosaki Mafuyu swear that you will acknowledge my love for you and will return it."With that she planted her his lips and kissed him roughly and with all teeth and no toungue. She released him and walked away ramrod straight with bright pink say he was shocked was an understatment, the kiss which really not much a kiss(he kissed a lot and more too) felt him feeling oddly giddy and blushing(he would never admit it even at gunpoint)instead of feeling frustrated and angry at all his good efforts going down the Mafuyu to do something unexpected and throw him off completely. Somehow he felt that he was in for something interesting and fun and he was rarely wrong and two can play at the game. They were stubborn if noyhing else.

Over the next few years Mafuyu did everything she could to make him accept his feelings for her with her bizare ideas for dates and gifts and seduction attempts(which didn't come of as she expected) and how she onced tried to hypnotize him by waving a wrist watch at him to make him these made him feel vexed, angry, frustarted, guility but also incredible and smug (depending on his mood, the solar and lunar position) knowing Mafuyu still loved him. He sometimes entertained idea something more in future or throwing Mafuyu off the building to knock some sense into her (but other times he questions if his feelings for her anything love like and not pity for some kicked puppy).

There were many circumstances throughout 5 years he thought of her, her confession, the kiss and what would have been if he took a differnt this sudden change in her doesn't sit well with him and it twists something inside him nervously. Thinking that Mafuyu moved on and no longer loves him makes his heart clench painfully but also a feeling clam descends on him when he thinks of Mafuyu with someone who deserves her and gives her everything she deserves and more and that he can finally stop contemplate he shouldn't go to the reunion that would make things even more complicated.

With these thoughts he drifted of to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"you think this will go well? What if he gets angry? If he doesn't want to see me ever again what will i do? "

"Nooo, stop abort abort, that's it. I am not doing it. I am going back bye BYEEE" half shouted a young girl as she made to get up but to be dragged back to her seat by the guy sitting next to her. "Everything will be fine Mafuyu, relax the plan is perfect. If we fail, you can always go out with me. I will take care of you."

Hearing him Mafuyu once again tried to get up."Fine. Fine just joking. It won't fail, even if it does you can go back to your old way of whining until he agrees."

Mafuyu looked at him suspiciously then sat down " Why are you helping me? Don't tell bullshit that you like me and can't see me in pain..." She trailed off looking at his hurt expression. She gulped and searched for a different topic,looking at her watch " It's late, I should leave or will be late tomorrow." He grinned at her " Why Mafuyu I don't mind you being late. In fact I say stay over and we can go to the office together and since I am your boss I am sure no will bat an eye."

"Yeah right." she said sarcastically. "good bye" "Come on, give me a kiss at least." She slammed the door on her way out and he slumped forward on the table thinking what he was doing chasing her for 2 years and even making her his new secretary.

Takaomi Seaki woke to his phone buzzing, he swore colorfully for so early in morning and reached for his phone only to hear way to happy voice of Aki, his former student and sort of comrade talking his ear off. He did the only thing he can think of that is cut the call and going back to sleep or he tried to,for once again his phone started ringing. He picked it up and growled " Yes, I am coming to the reunion. I will be there on time. If I get one more call from you idiots, I will make sure you all will wish you were never born" with that he finally went back to sleep.

Hayasaka was running late and then he got stuck in traffic, he got off the cab and decided to run the remaining distance to the inn where they are supposed to meet. He was excited about the reunion it has been 2 yrs since he last saw his friends. Though they still kept in touch, it has become increasingly difficult to be in regular contact over last year with finals and job he found the inn and upon entering was quickly directed by the hostess to a room where his friends were already waiting, even their teacher (ex) Takaomi was there in spite of whining and grumbling over the last few months of planning. He wore a ever present scowl and glared daggers at him before turning away to glower at the opposite wall. The room was filled with awkward silence and Hayasaka despite it being 5 years couldn't bring himself to confront Seaki when he was in this silently made his way inside sat between Aki and Yui making sure he was out of Takaomi's range when he exploded in rage, and looked around for Mafuyu (who has always been the one to calm Seaki). When he didn't see her in the room, he realized that she was the reason for Seaki's mood and wondered what she was thinking being late to the reunion that she whined for the past 6 months until everyone resigned himself to night of violent outbursts and drama.

Seaki Takaomi was angry. No scarth that he was seething, not only he had a shitty week and was forced to go out on the one day off he could find in last three months, that brat still dared to be late by 40 minutes when she was the one to actually come up with this reunion had this itch that made him wary like something was wrong or will be and this made him even more irritated and his former students being subdued and Aki outright scared made his mood even worse. He got up to go outside for a smoke and hoped that idiot was there by the time he got back or else he resolved to beat the shit out of her when he sees her.

Aki breathed a sign of relief as soon as Seaki left the room, all around him he saw Yui, Hayasaka and surprisingly Okegawa slump with relief and taking out their phones no doubt to call or text Mafuyu san. HE couldn't understand why she hadn't arrived yet for she was the was to choose the inn and make all arrangements and making sure everyone is well taken care off.

He thought she would be the one to arrive first and greet them. He thought that perhaps that vague and confusing call he received from her a week ago had something to do with her being late. That day she asked him to be the one to contact Seaki regarding the reunion and when asked why she mumbled something too quick for him to make out and went on begging till she got him to agree. He knew over the years that the relationship between Mafuyu san and Seaki was more than they let on and worried that something might have happened for her to act this way. He resolved that if she didn't show up he would do everything to set things right between those two if it meant sharing his doubts with his senpais for he knew Mafuyu being an yankee and strong , she was too innocent or say stupid in some matters and as her kouhai it is his duty to look out for her.

Having made up his mind he searched his pockets for his phone to call Mafuyu san before he could call her he saw the door open Mafuyu come in .Aki saw many weird, confusing and beautiful things in his life but what he saw at that moment will remain struck in his brain for rest of his life. He didnot register his phone( 2 more phones and 1 plate) slipping to the floor. However he came to his wits quick enough to get talking.

Okewaga found himself the first one to arrive, the hostess seemed to recognize him before he could inquire or give his name and led him to a nice room overlooking the garden. He was seated by the hostess and offered sake and side dishes. He declined her because it way too much reminded of his home where his father's men treated him like a young master and the young apprentice (yazuka wannabe) serving him sake and toasting for his health and such. It has become so annoying that he couldn't relax at home for a moment without someone interrupting him about how happy they were to have him back for dorms(in school+college) and how he will take over his responsibilities in the gang and what a fine leader he will be.

Okegawa very much looked forward to meeting his friends and for some peace and quiet, but he was soon interrupted by hostess opening the door, and Ninja walked in followed sometime later by Aki, Seaki Takaomi and lastly Hayasaka. Though he was happy to see his friends he was slightly disappointed that Morse girl hasn't arrived first. Soon everyone was seated and became comfortable. Time passed, however there was no sign of the one who made this reunion happen and soon the mood in the room became ominous(courtesy of Takaomi) and he dearly wished he was home rather than here with Takaomi steeped out of the room he breathed in a sign of relief and immediately tried calling Mafuyu but he was sidetracked by the door forcefully opening and in walked someone( a certain someone) who they never thought in their wildest dreams could look like that. He didn't notice his phone slipping away or anything else happening around. He couldn't look away from the sight before him,that short summer dress hugging her figure ,wide beautiful eyes, cheeks rosy likely from running and dare he say those was a picture of beauty(dare he say that).

Mafuyu knew she was late but that was their plan, however she ran in a mad rush when they arrived at the inn, when she opened the door she was disappointed to see that Seaki was not there. For a second she thought Takaomi didn't come, after all her effort( all the planning,all the time picking the dress, makeup) she felt like crying, however Aki's words " Thank god, Mafuyu san, you are here or else I don't know what Takaomi would have done to us!"


	3. Chapter 3

Takaomi was tired, he was running on little to no sleep the whole week, yet he was forced to attend the reunion and what's more she dared to be late after nagging for 3 months. After an hour of waiting and smokes, he was done. He turned to get his things from the room and there he saw some girl standing at the door who turned when he was near. It took him a moment to recognize who it was and he became slightly speechless to see that she was Mafuyu. She looked err... not like Mafuyu definitely not (she looked like a girl,woman and he didn't like others seeing her like this.) .She wore a peach summer dress and she looked beautiful, the dress hugging her and highlighting her figure. Her hair was longer reaching her waist with soft curls, her eyes big, expressive the kind one could get lost into. To say she grew out of her tom boy charm is wrong for she is a mix of feminine looks and boyish Mafuyu charm(he knew of).She was delicate and at same time giving out that strong aura that he spent years honing and to say he was proud of what he had done in molding her through all years of tough made him feel things he buried long before and which she was so insistent on making him feel for past 5 years and he was unnerved, ready to bolt.

Mafuyu turned from others to the door and she saw Takaomi kun and he looked tired and she felt guilty for calling him out when he was busy ,for what she is about to do, she resolves to accept wahtever punishment Takaomi gives her after this is over and resolves herself to be strong and carry out with her plan. With that she turns to hug Takaomi and greet him annoyingly loud and do the same with others but is surprised when Takaomi stops her from hugging Hayasaka.

Takaomi was so surprised when Mafuyu hugs him and it takes him a moment to collect himself and relax into the hug but Mafuyu turns away too soon, he realizes her intent to hug others and something makes him stop her, instead he drags her to sit and settles next to masks his feelings by scowling ,"what the hell took you so long? How dare you make me wait Mafuyu?"Takaomi snarls.

Mafuyu meeps at Takaomi's voice (which was not cute or adorable,no Takaomi,Okewaga) and begins to flail her hands, blushing and stuttering(no not cute at all 100%).

"well ... you see, I went home and ka-sama was all angry and chewed me out and you know stuff. Anyway all of us here , lets eat and talk about what we are up to. Come on it's a party. Hayasaka, how are you? How's your job search, Bunchou how is the gang, do you like being Wagashira of largest yazuka gang in Japan?Yui, Aki say something. Let's eat, oh I am so hungry. "

The others got the cue and conversation started all around, ninja with his antics, Hayasaka and Aki calling the hostess to order food and Takaomi also let go the matter for now for food (he decided Mafuyu was looking way different to chew her out or restore to violence). The atmosphere soon became jovial to make him relax so slightly but he was slightly more aware of Mafuyu than necessary.

"Miyabi sama, What are you doing here? I thought you were visiting your mysterious fiancee" Yui exclaims getting up bolting to the door(to his dono sama), this makes others to look up from their conversations to see Miyabi Hanabasu, the student council president at the door, who is looking into the room dismissing Yui.

As a first instinct everyone tenses then they relax for Miyabi is not their enemy anymore and then everyone tenses when Miyabi says " Mafuyu, you forgot your phone and Mother insisted that she talk to you regarding the arrangements for the announcement."

Before Mafuyu can respond, Yui increased his volume to get Miyabi's attention "Miyabi sama, are you angry with me for saying I don't approve of your fiancee even though I never met her? But Miyabi sama I speak the truth, she is not worthy of noble you and I heard she can't cook, clean,sew,dust and more importantly She didn't fight me for your noble you think she can be perfect for you and when time comes can she raise kids fitting of your standing and lineage?"

"oh I bet she is a witch who is after young lords, Miyabi sama and she must have ensnared me your faithful servant get rid of her and then you can marry some worthy lady of course after I approve of her"

"oh shut up ninja, even mother didn't ask me all those things and what do you mean I am not worthy of him. Are you trying to be my evil mother in law? Why are acting like Miyabi is emperor or something and for all you cry and whine we are getting married and there is no way stop that, call me witch one more time I will end you"Mafuyu shouted hotly and chaos broke out in the room.

Okewaga and Aki shouting "Fiancee,cook,announcement, Kidddss, Mafuyu and Miyabi together!"

Ninja gasps falling to floor weeping"Mafuyu, you choose Mafuyu. Of all the women you choose this cross dressing, stupid, ugly, delinquent. Oh I know is she blackmailing you Miyabi sama or or overpowering you with I challenge you, i will defeat you and restore Miyabi sama's honor."

Hayasaka looked green around the edges and he felt had a arm around Mafuyu restraining her from murdering ninja and Okewaga moving towards them and Aki trying to prevent Okegawa from doing anything rash. All of sudden the room was filled with deadly aura and there was a loud noise of chair hitting the table and Takaomi ordering in his most deadly voice for all of them to sit.

Everyone stopped and froze in their places and their bodies betrayed them by sitting and the room became turned his deadly gaze to Mafuyu and Miyabi saying "Now I want you to explain. If I don't like what I am hearing, somebody will pay for it." The "in blood" was left out but everyone in the room heard it.

After a few seconds it was Mafuyu who spoke(only she could stand Takaomi when he was in a mood) " Ninja was badmouthing me and I am standing up for myself. I want him to apologise to me for calling a witch,unladylike like and not worthy ."

the deadly aura in the room increased two fold and Aki trembled in his corner, Takaomi bore down on them which made Mafuyu gulp and withdraw her hand from Miyabi's and she thought how Miyabi was able to maintain his calm. She was shocked when Miyabi spoke cheerfully.

"Mafuyu, sensei wants you to explain about us and our engagement not Yui's ramblings."

Ninja wanted to very much protest and cry how Miyabi sama dismissed him but no words came out in fear which increased ten fold when Takaomi zeroed on his young master.

"what are you playing at Hanabasu? What is this nonsense I hear about fiancee and Mafuyu. If you think I will let you go after messing with Mafuyu then you are wrong."

"Takaomi kun don't threaten Hanabasu, there is no hidden revenge or such. We like each other and paln to get married."

"well I don't approve and it's final, you are not getting married. I will make sure he doesn't bother you again"

Mafuyu rose from her seat with all righteous anger and shouted "you don't own me and you can't tell me what to do. In fact we will skip the engagement annoucement and get married right away."

Takaomi kun too rose from his seat equally enraged" No, you won't. You don't even love him and how can you marry him when you love somebody else?"

"I don't like anybody else and I will marry him."

"See you can't even bring yourself to say you love him. You love someone else" Takaomi shouted back.

" **I LOVE HIM and I don't need to explain myself.** Let's go Hanabasu."Mafuyu reached her hand to Miyabi who took it and walked towards door.

Takaomi made fast movement towards Mafuyu and everyone thought he was going to hit her, this made everyone come to their senses and they stood to stop Takaomi but what happened was something they did expect in their wildest dreams and something that will haunt them forever and they couldn't turn away even if they wanted to.

Mafuyu was surprised when she was yanked from behind and for a moment she freezed when she felt lips on hers, her instint told her to fight and beat the offender to a pulp but her brain caught up to her and she relaxed when she saw it saw Takaomi kun that was kissing her.

Her heart fell like it might brust from happiness and she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Takaomi felt like he was standing on top his utterly defeated enemies, all powerful and at same warmth bubbled in his chest and he felt like all things are finally smiled into the kiss and when he saw Mafuyu close her eyes and relax, he wound a hand through her hair and tried deepening the kiss. He licked at her bottom lip and when Mafuyu opened her lips ever so slightly, he bit her bottom lip just to be negotory eliciting a soft yelp from Mafuyu breaking the kiss and a whiny, "takaomiii kuun". Her red pouting mouth made him want to kiss her again and he leaned forward ever so slightly but he stopped in his tracks when he heard soft laughter beside them. He turned to see Miyabi chuckling and his other students staring at them with various degrees of shock.

Before he could get a word in Miyabi turned to his Mafuyu saying, "Congrats, Mafuyu, I will see you on Monday"and he then walked away.

"Mafuyu, What does he mean see you on monday? Explain How Miyabi is involved, before I reduce you to a bloody pulp."

"Well you see, Miyabi offered me his help anndd you know..." " I am hisnewSecretary." She meeped and ran out with Takaomi chasing her.


End file.
